


Hey, I'm Jim Kirk

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简单说就是一篇肉，复杂说就是Pinto的Spirk Roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I'm Jim Kirk

Zach第一次见到Chris就觉得这人绝对适合Jim，金发、蓝眼、冲动，或许再加一点没脑子和屁股挺漂亮。时间久了他才发现这个观点有不完善的地方。哦，并不是说他不适合Jim，他就是Jim。虽说伯克利毕业基本保证了Chris的智商不会有问题，但Zach可不会被肤浅的聪慧糊弄过去。相识8年，相恋7年，Zach分得清对方是Jim还是Chris，只是有时候一些细节会让他有一瞬间的晃神，尤其现在拍摄期，Chris并不像自己这样需要大量的特效化妆，离开了摄像机他还是Jim的样子，只是神态举止全部变回了Chris。

这天拍摄结束得早，Chris一结束就颠颠地回了房间，留了一个同情的眼神给还得乖乖卸妆的Zach。等Zach回到房间的时候，Chris刚刚洗完澡，只围了条浴巾，坐在沙发上给不知道妈妈还是姐姐打电话。“我知道啊要吃蔬菜！”“行了行了我自己会买的！”“好的我对天发誓那件衣服再也不穿了！”Chris嘟着嘴巴皱着眉头，还架着副瓶底厚的眼镜，揉揉滴水的Jim式头发。Zach被他这副孩子样逗乐了，亲了一下Chris的脸颊，就脱衣服去洗澡。

Zach洗完澡出来的时候，Chris还坐在沙发上看手机，不过电话已经打完了，眼镜也放在了一边。Zach也只围了一条浴巾，他走到镜子前面往脸上拍水啊霜啊这些被Chris嗤之以鼻的东西。

“嘿，Spock！”

“是的，舰长。”

Zach的回答其实是条件反射，等他转过头看到沙发上冲他坏笑的Chris时，才意识到刚才这个对话是什么情况。Zach挑挑半截眉毛，放下手里的东西，向那个恶作剧成功的人走过去。刚刚走到沙发跟前，Zach就被Chris扑上来亲了一口。这回他真愣住了。一般来说Chris只会在酒喝多了的情况才会这样，而很明显此刻他根本没喝酒。因为刚才的动作，Chris腰上的浴巾松开了，只是松松垮垮地挂在他腰上，屁股露了一大半。Zach双手往后一背，一本正经地说：“舰长，请保持你作为一位星联军官的形象。”Chris直起身，跟Zach分开一点距离，腰上的浴巾这回彻底掉在了沙发上，现在他几乎就是全裸的展现在Zach面前。Chris的身体Zach各种意义上都不陌生，Jim附体的样子他在片场也是见得最多的人之一，回房间之后以Jim跟Spock的身份开玩笑也是常事，可Chris现在这样很明显是在以Jim的状态调情，这就让Zach有些奇怪了。Chris这个时候又凑了过来，勾住Zach的脖子，用低沉的嗓音说：“Spock，我今天又忘写舰长日志了。你要怎么惩罚我 ？”Zach一脸快要死机的表情，手倒是下意识地抱住了Chris的腰。大概是嫌Zach进度加载太慢，Chris整个人都几乎贴在了Zach身上，凑到他耳边，吹了一口气，用他最性感的声音说：“Zach，来吧，我知道这是你想要的。”

跟演员谈恋爱的一项福利就是对方的多变性，尤其是像Chris跟Jim这样除了脸没什么地方一样的反差萌。Zach不打算撒谎，他对于Chris的Jim是有一点旖旎的幻想的，尤其是没有自己的戏，他坐在场边看着Jim浑身都散发着荷尔蒙，一副性爱之神样子的时候。而更让他着迷的是那个以Jim为载体，把自己魅力发挥到极致的Chris。Spock为了Jim可以抛弃所有原则，Zach也拒绝不了Chris。Zach一把按住Chris的后脑勺，狠狠亲了上去。Chris也勾住Zach的脖子，张开嘴，舌头跟Zach的交缠在一起。口水顺着两人的嘴角流了出来，带着色情的意味。Chris分开这个吻，用舌尖舔弄着Zach的下巴，直至耳垂。他轻轻咬住耳垂，还继续用舌尖挑逗着。Zach皱起眉头，推开Chris，捧住他的脸，死死看着Chris的眼睛。Chris的眼神这会儿很复杂，Zach感觉是Jim和Chris交替出现。他很没情调地在想Chris这不会是入戏太深人格分裂了吧。Chris在这时用自己的神态自己的语气对Zach说：“Zach，我没事，别担心。”Zach看了他一会儿，松开手，往后退了一步，双手再次背在身后，很严肃地说：“舰长，您的舰长日志是企业号日常运营的重要依据。这已经是您本周第二次忘记，作为您的大副，我觉得自己有必要采取一些措施，让这种事在今后不再发生。舰长，请你到床上躺好。”

Chris慢慢地往床上爬，还转过头，对着Zach扭了扭屁股。Zach只是跟着他身体转过方向，姿势表情都没变，完全是标准的Spock形象，如果不考虑半截眉毛跟只围了条浴巾，只是焦糖色的眼睛变得深不见底。Chris躺在床上，Zach看不到他的表情，但听到他叹了一口气，像是下了什么决心。Chris自己起身去床头柜里拿出了润滑剂和避孕套，把枕头垫在自己腰下，两条长腿摆成M型撑在床上。深吸一口气，Chris抬起上半身，脸上又是完美的Jim表情：“Spock，惩罚我，狠狠地来！”Zach不知道现在这个局面自己跟Chris谁的脑神经会先烧坏，但他知道如果自己不采取动作，床上那位肯定不会停下。他向床边走去，看着Chris的喉结随着吞咽上下滑动，甩开自己的浴巾，露出已经完全勃起的性器，爬上了床。“舰长，为了让您更好地记住今天犯的错误，我认为应该由您自己来完成所谓的，按照地球人的说法，前戏。”Chris完美的Jim表情出现了裂缝，他挑起一边眉毛看着Zach。Zach就坐在床尾看着Chris，平时让他主动一下太难了，除非灌个十几杯酒，灌多了还不行，他能直接趴自己身上睡着，所以不利用现在这个机会Zach都不会原谅自己。

Chris撇撇嘴，Zach的表情还是没变，他只好认命，挤出润滑液，伸进自己的穴口。温暖的甬道立刻包裹住了Chris的手指，这是他第一次自己做扩张，感觉很怪，又忍不住探得更深。他按压着自己的甬道，想象着以前Zach手指伸进来的感觉，忍不住扭了扭腰。“舰长，请记住，这是一次惩罚。”Zach的声音传来，Chris很想骂脏话，但还是忍住，心一横，眼一闭，用中指快速进出着自己的甬道。“Spock，我需要帮助。”Chris带着喘息声向Zach求救，他觉得Zach根本坚持不了多久。“否定的，舰长，既然是惩罚，什么时候停下就并不是由您决定。”Chris在心里骂了一句，不过还是乖乖地伸进两根手指。好像……蛮紧的……还……蛮烫的……原来这就是只有Zach才能有的感觉。他将两根手指慢慢往里深入，小心避开了自己的G点，但肠道还是像有自主意识一样，慢慢浮现出了瘙痒的感觉。他的呼吸变得急促，手指进出得也越来越快，控制不住地摆动着腰部。Zach看着Chris的动作，舔了舔嘴唇，他其实已经快忍不住了，但又贪心地想看更多。这样的Chris他从没见过，这样的Chris只有他才能见到。“自己的屁股是不是很棒。”Zach慢慢向Chris靠过去。“Zach……帮帮我……”Chris软糯的声音击溃了Zach的最后一道防线，他抓过避孕套戴好，拍开Chris的手，压着他的膝盖，直接一插到底。两个人都发出长长的叹息声。在Zach以为这场史上最原版的角色扮演就此结束的时候，Chris睁开了眼睛，蔚蓝的眼睛里带着挑逗，嘴角勾出一个魅惑的笑容：“指挥官，你就这点能耐？”

Zach放开Chris的膝盖，用有右手撑住自己，注视着Chris的眼睛，左手握住Chris的右手，不停摩挲着对方的指尖。他用指尖抚弄着Chris的掌心，然后又互相慢慢摩擦着掌心。这是一个有些瓦肯式的吻，Chris跟Zach谁都不是瓦肯人，但却因为刚才的动作呼吸变得更加急促。Chris的后穴开始觉得不满足，Zach的性器就插在里面，却没用动，这让他刚才的瘙痒变本加厉地卷土重来。他发出不满的哼哼，收紧了自己的肠道，挤压着Zach的炙热，然后抱住Zach的头，来了一个地球式的深吻。Zach不用链接也能知道Chris现在想要什么，他安慰性地亲了一下Chris的嘴角，然后就开始激烈地抽插。他也等了很久。Chris发出餍足的喘息，挺起腰，想要让Zach更加深入地占有自己。

“Jim，你第一次出现在我面前的时候，按地球人的说法，你就是个混蛋，”Zach在Chris耳边温柔地说，“但后来，我属于瓦肯的这部分就越来越控制不住属于地球人的这部分。”他没有停下下身的动作，Chris的腿环在他的腰上，双手紧紧按着他的后背，肿胀的性器顶着Zach，顶端流出的液体沾湿了Zach的小腹。“我也不知道什么时候开始眼里就只有你。这不符合逻辑，但我知道自己喜欢。”Chris没说话，但发出难耐的低吟，肠道微微痉挛。Zach很舒服，意识到这招有用，就继续说：“只是不知道你地球人的身体，能不能承受住瓦肯人的三倍力呢，我亲爱的舰长。”说完就是一下猛烈的撞击。Chris发出不知道是喘息还是尖叫的声音。Zach直起身，把Chris的腿架到自己肩膀上。抽插换了个角度，Chris的G点被不停碾压着，性器在两人中间不断的摆动，流出的液体甩得自己肚子上全都是，Chris有些不知所措地闭上眼睛晃动着脑袋。湿乎乎的头发粘在他的脸上，浑身都是红的，眼角甚至都有了泪水。但他根本管不了这些，他觉得自己全身都热到不能忍受，想要被抚摸，被粗暴地对待。Zach自然是看到了这一幕，他把Chris拉起来，坐在自己大腿根部。“来吧，Jim，你知道该怎么做。”Chris睁开眼，茫然地看着Zach，慢了半拍才反应过来这场角色扮演并没有结束。他咽了口唾液，一只手扶着Zach的腿，一只手勾着Zach的脖子，慢慢地上下摆动自己的身体。“Spock，告诉我，你还想怎么惩罚我。啊！”Zach拍了一巴掌Chris的屁股。Chris深呼吸，继续刚才的动作，往上抽离Zach性器的时候，他收紧自己的甬道，往下坐的时候又张开，让Zach能进入自己最深的地方。Zach快受不了了，他抱住Chris，几乎是啃咬一样地亲吻着对方。Chris整个人都趴在了Zach身上，紧紧抱着他的脖子。直到他们都快窒息的时候，Chris分开这个吻，低头看着Zach。他推了一把Zach，Zach顺势躺在床上，然后Chris弯下腰，一口咬住Zach的锁骨。“Chris……”Zach皱了眉头。他的力道并不大，但多少是要有痕迹留下了。“闭嘴，要爆衫的又不是你。”Chris又用舌尖舔了舔刚才咬过的地方。湿热舌尖的触感让Zach希望自己真的有Spock的三倍力，这种祸害真的不能放出去，应该直接操死在床上。

Chris扭动着自己的屁股，但越来越没章法，Zach也受不了了，他又拍了一下Chris的屁股，翻身把他压在身下，重新拿回主动权。Chris死死抱住Zach，像是个溺水的人遇到了一块浮板。床上两个人的动作激烈得床都跟着在晃动，虽然不担心坏掉，但还是让Chris的甬道不断收缩。Zach打算提高一下效率，每次抽出都到了快要整个离开甬道的程度，而每次插入都几乎要把自己的睾丸一起塞进去。Chris发出无声的尖叫，双手死死抓住床单。不管自己是Spock还是Zachary，不管对象是Jim还是Chris，这副样子只有自己能看到。这个人是我的。Zach弯下腰，吻住Chris，进行最后的冲刺。终于，两个人同时到达顶峰。Chris紧紧抱住Zach，Zach也将脸贴住Chris。过了一会儿，Chris用力推开Zach，挣扎着下床，不过因为某种原因，他只敢慢慢地扶着床站住。Zach用一只手撑住头，憋着笑看着他。Chris站在床边，双手叉腰，仰着头闭着眼。停了一会儿才睁开眼，又是Jim的眼神，笑着对床上那位说：“Spock，我现在健康出现了问题，需要洗澡，但没法一个人完成，需要你的帮助。”Zach噗地笑了出来，调整了一下表情回答他：“那是我的荣幸，舰长。”

***  
在早先Zach洗澡的时候，Chris的手机短信：  
Simon Pegg：哟，小子，你看过这个么：  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/XXXXXX/chapters/XXXXXXXX  
Chris Pine：没有，你等等。

五分钟后  
Chris Pine：Simon！这什么东西！  
Simon Pegg：TOS版Spock跟Jim的，按通俗说法，小黄文。可经典了。  
Chris Pine：你给我看这个干嘛！  
Simon Pegg：舰长，请有点作为AOS主演的自觉，我们不能输！  
Chris Pine：可这跟我有什么关系！同人文又不是我写的！  
Simon Pegg：关系大了！你跟Zach不好好研究一下Spock跟Jim的床戏，到了拍摄的时候就表现不出这种性张力。没有这种性张力，别人就写不出来！  
Chris Pine：不你错了他们写得出来……  
Simon Pegg：不管怎样，Chris！这项重任就交给你跟Zach了！这是你们作为新一代Jim & Spock必须承担的责任！  
Chris Pine：谁跟你说的……  
END


End file.
